Le Seul l'Unique
by Margue
Summary: Lors de ma septième année à Poudlard, je ne partageais uniquement que des moments de pure débauche avec lui jusqu'à ce que j’en tombe amoureux...Slash HPDM. OS.


**Titre : Le Seul L'Unique.**

**Genre : romance. C'est un POV de Drago et je dois avouer que me mettre dans la peau de CE mec en particulier fut grandement amusant ! **

**Rating : M. Ceci est un slash alors pour ceux à qui ça pose un problème, ils dégagent !**

**Résumé : lors de sa septième année à Poudlard, Drago tombe amoureux de la plus improbable des personnes…HPDM (j'étais pas inspirée pour le résumé, désolée ) **

**Spoilers : il n'y a aucunes révélations sur le tome 7 et il ne faut pas tenir compte du tome 6 non plus… **

**Disclaimer : tout appartient à J.K Rowling !**

_Hello tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire mais cette fois-ci c'est un OS et il est trèèès long ! Et pour une fois, ce n'est pas un UA ! Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont rewievé pour Bel de Nuit. Cette fic est en préparation et le prochain chapitre devrait arriver très bientôt ! En attendant je vous laisse lire…_

_Un grand merci à : __Just-un-ange__ et __Slytherin's proud__ pour m'avoir conseillé et à __Vif d'or__ pour m'avoir bêtalecté ! Enormes bisous à vous trois !_

**Bonne lecture !**

_**"Ne dis pas ça ! Tu le vaincras et tu reviendras..."**_

Ce sont les derniers mots que je lui ai dit...à _**lui…**_

Lorsque le Seigneur des ténèbres est revenu au pouvoir, j'entamais ma sixième année à Poudlard. C'est aussi cette année-là où je me suis redécouvert. Avant, j'étais le vil serpent plein d'arrogance fils à papa et j'en passe mais cette année-là, je me suis vraiment rendu compte que j'étais une bombe au corps de rêve. Ce n'est pas comme si je venais juste d'être mis au courant mais je ne savais pas à quel point mon potentiel de séduction était élevé et imprenable.

Alors je l'ai utilisé et j'ai commencé à m'amuser avec.

Je chauffais tout ce qui bougeait pour mieux rejeter et rabaisser ensuite. C'était tellement grisant de voir mes victimes dépitées de s'être faites avoir, elles qui avaient cru pouvoir plaire au grand Drago Malfoy, prince des Serpentard.

Oui, on m'a souvent dis que j'étais un _gentil garçon _! Et effectivement, je ne me prends pas pour de la merde, mais que voulez vous, on ne se refait pas !

À présent, ce petit jeu me fait sourire car depuis, j'ai grandi, j'ai appris...

Et je suis tombé amoureux, ce qui va ensemble…

Eurk ! Ce mot m'aurait sûrement fais vomir à cette période-là, méprisant tout ce qui s'apparentait à l'amour, ayant eut une enfance très difficile avec des parents très peu sentimentaux et dépourvus de tendresse. Et j'étais tellement endoctriné par mon père, voyez vous...

Tout ceux qui osaient prononcer le mot « amour » étaient pour moi, tellement pitoyables qu'ils en étaient pathétiques.

Cette catégorie de personne fait en général partie des gentils Poufsoufle ou des braves Gryffondor. Leurs yeux brillent lorsqu'ils entendent le mot « Cupidon ». Et je les haïssais tous aussi…

Mais depuis, j'ai mûris…

Ma sixième année a donc été une période de découverte de moi-même mais ma septième et dernière année à Poudlard a été encore plus chargée...

Un soir, alors que je faisais ma ronde ayant été nommé préfet en chef, j'ai coincé Harry Potter. Cette espèce de binoclard sexy que tout le monde vénère. C'est lui _"The Survivor"_, l'élu qui doit sauver le monde de _"You Know Who". _Et parallèlement, il était mon seul et unique véritable rival, celui qui en valait vraiment la peine, le seul à me tenir tête dans cette foutue école.

Il se promenait pour je ne savais quelle raison, à onze heure du soir.

Après l'avoir interpellé, il m'a regardé avec un étrange sourire lubrique. Je lui ai enlevé une cinquantaine de points pour non respect du couvre feu mais il avait l'air de s'en foutre éperdument.

Il ne disait rien. Il ne cessait de me scruter des yeux, il ne me lâchait pas du regard comme si j'étais un morceau de viande bon à manger.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Potter, t'as perdu ta répartie légendaire ?

Il a haussé les épaules.

Je lui ai ordonné de retourner à son dortoir et il m'a fait un sourire on ne peut plus malicieux.

Il s'est rapproché de moi d'une façon un peu trop sensuelle pour le bien de mes hormones et m'a susurré :

-T'es sûr que tu ne préfères pas que je reste avec toi ? Tu dois avoir peur, tout seul, à cette heure-ci, _mon dragon_…

GLOUPS !

_MON _?

_DRAGON _?

Et depuis quand ?

J'ai froncé les sourcils, complètement incrédule.

-Tu déconnes !

-Mais oui, Peeves pourrait te violer au détour d'un couloir sombre, tu sais…T'es tellement sexy, blondinet…

J'étais en train de rêver, Potter me faisait du rentre dedans…J'aurais vraiment tout vu…

-T'as bu, Potter !

Et oui, le Gryffondor était tout simplement bourré. Il s'était tellement collé à moi, que j'ai immédiatement senti une odeur d'alcool émaner de sa bouche et de ses vêtements et aussi une belle érection se pressait contre ma cuisse de manière indécente.

-J'ai envie de toi…

Ok, il était saoul, c'est vrai, mais tout de même, cette phrase venant de CE Gryffondor en particulier, m'a franchement fait bizarre.

Il s'est jeté sur moi et m'a littéralement bouffé les lèvres comme un affamé.

Et j'ai tout bonnement adoré.

J'ai répondu à son baiser avec autant de fougue.

Ce qui n'était évidemment _pas_ prévu au programme...

Après ma ronde, je devais aller me doucher, finir un devoir de métamorphose et continuer un bouquin captivant sur les vampires…

Ma vie n'est-elle pas passionnante ? Pleines de rebondissements et d'aventures palpitantes ?

Mais ce bigleux me fait _toujours_ changer de plans à la dernière minute !

On aurait dit que j'avais attendu toute ma vie qu'il vienne faire le premier pas. Il s'est accroché à ma veste et a frotté son érection contre la mienne tout en engouffrant sa langue humide dans mon antre chaude.

Alors on a baisé, ou plutôt je l'ai baisé, dans la salle de classe la plus proche.

Il était défoncé et c'était moi qui menais la danse.

Cette première fois avec lui était vraiment malsaine mais je ne me rappelle pas avoir pris un tel pied.

Le lendemain, j'avais terriblement honte. J'étais tétanisé à l'idée qu'il se rappelle de tout dans les moindres détails et qu'il me reproche d'avoir profité de lui ce qui n'était pas totalement faux.

Mais il ne m'a rien dit de tout cela, il m'a juste embrassé goulûment après un cours.

Et c'est à partir de cet instant que notre relation a vraiment commencé. Enfin relation est un bien grand mot...

On va dire que je me servais de son corps quand je le souhaitais et on va dire qu'il me le rendait bien.

Et c'était surtout top secret !

Parfois -souvent- après un cours, il m'entraînait discrètement dans une salle de classe et me baisait contre un meuble, contre le mur, contre une table, à même le sol et parfois c'était à mon tour.

Et lorsqu'on ne baisait pas, on s'insultait, personne ne pouvait s'imaginer qu'on copulait par derrière.

-Encore une insulte sur Hermione ou Ron, sale fouine, et je t'écrase ta sale gueule contre ce mur ! cracha Potter fou de rage.

-C'est bon, Harry, laisse tomber, on s'en va, il ne cherche que la merde, fit son toutou le rouquin en le tirant par le poignet pendant que ledit Harry continuait à me fusiller de son regard trop vert.

Je devais toujours faire de mon mieux pour me contrôler en la présence des autres pour ne pas me foutre dans une situation embarrassante tel que lui sauter dessus et lui rouler un patin…mais la tâche était vraiment dure, car ce type m'excitait à chaque fois que je croisais ses prunelles émeraudes.

« Ne pas lui arracher ses vêtements, ne pas lui arracher ses vêtements…»

-C'est pas trop tôt, la belette, tu as enfin appris à faire la différence : moi je fou la merde et toi tu _es _de la merde ! je cinglais cruellement avec un sourire narquois.

Monsieur Tache De Rousseurs blêmit et Potter le retint pour qu'il ne me saute pas dessus.

-Comme tu l'as dis, Ron, grinça le survivant en me lançant un dernier regard méprisant, ce fouteur de merde n'en vaut pas la peine...

Et merde, je bande !

Il faut dire que j'adore provoquer Potter et le voir perdre son sang froid à cause de moi.

Pourtant cette fois-là j'ai été déçu qu'ils partent si rapidement, j'haussais les épaules et me dirigeais vers ma salle commune avec ma putain d'érection…

« Penser à un elfe de maison en train de se reproduire avec un gobelin…ça marche pas…Rusard en train de se branler dans les chiottes en pensant à Rogue en string… »

Cette pensée sordide m'aurait sûrement fait de l'effet si un corps chaud ne m'avait pas plaqué violemment contre le mur froid du château au détour d'un couloir.

Potter...

Je le trouvais encore plus beau les yeux remplis de colère...et de désir.

-Je t'interdis d'insulter mes amis ainsi ! siffla t-il en se collant un peu plus à moi.

-Sinon quoi ? je répliquais avec une pointe de défis dans la voix et un petit sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres.

Il plongea sur moi pour m'embrasser. Ce fut un baiser au goût de sang et malgré moi, cela m'excitait.

Tout chez ce Gryffondor éveillait mes sens. Enfin, à cet instant précis, ils étaient déjà bien réveillés…

En sentant mon érection contre son bas ventre, il eut un sourire narquois.

-Oh mais on est déjà _très _dur, Drayme dit-il d'une voix onctueuse.

_Je te le fais pas dire !_

Je levais un sourcil, l'air suffisant, s'il croit qu'il va réussir à me faire rougir, il peut toujours courir...

-Alors qu'est-ce que t'attends pour me soulager ? je répondis avec sarcasme.

Il émit un petit ricanement et pressa ses mains sur mes fesses afin de s'exécuter.

Cette fois-là il me baisa très brutalement comme pour me punir d'avoir été un vilain garçon et j'ai joui comme un malade.

Notre haine était à la fois une couverture pour les autres mais aussi et surtout pour nous.

Elle nous permettait de ne nous poser aucune question sur cette attirance si soudaine.

On était juste attiré l'un par l'autre, rien de bien inquiétant.

Ça finirait par nous passer.

Du moins, c'est ce que je me disais…

Puis un jour, je l'ai invité à venir boire un verre dans ma chambre de préfet en chef.

Cette nuit j'ai vraiment eu l'impression qu'on était un couple.

On a parlé avant de coucher ensemble, chose qu'on n'avait jamais faite auparavant, il m'a parlé de lui, je lui ai parlé de moi.

On a même ris. Quel exploit !

Et j'ai foutrement aimé ça.

On a baisé dans un lit -une première- et tout n'était que tendresse.

C'était nouveau, c'était bon. Meilleur encore.

Après "l'amour" car c'était vraiment ça, Potter s'est blotti contre moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire là ? n'ai-je pas pu m'empêcher de demander très sèchement.

-Tais-toi, Drago...

J'ai ramolli à l'entente de mon prénom dans sa bouche.

Alors je l'ai laissé se servir de moi comme vulgaire oreiller car pas plus de cinq minutes plus tard, il dormait tout contre mon torse.

J'étais très crispé au début mais je n'ai pas pu me résigner à le faire bouger, peut-être que je n'en avais pas vraiment envie finalement.

Alors je me suis détendu et à mon tour je me suis endormi.

On devait franchement être pathétique tous les deux, puant le sexe et la transpiration à dix kilomètres à la ronde, serrés l'un contre l'autre...comme des amoureux...

Tout ceci était tellement soudain et l'attrait de la nouveauté me terrorisait...

Lorsque je me suis réveillé le lendemain, mon cœur battait à une vitesse folle et je crois que mes battements de cœur l'ont réveillé.

Ils cognèrent encore plus contre ma poitrine lorsqu'il remonta un peu sa tête jusqu'à mon visage pour me voler un furtif baiser avec un petit sourire tellement doux que j'en eu la chaire de poule.

Son corps nu se frottant contre le mien m'électrisa de façon insoutenable et je fis mon possible pour contrôler mes hormones et ne pas le retourner violemment pour le prendre encore et encore...

-Bonjour, me salua t-il avec une assurance effrayante.

Il se comportait comme si on était jeune marié ! La routine quoi !

Mais pour moi, Potter n'était même pas mon copain !

-Heu...salut, dis-je à mon tour, un peu méfiant.

Il était vrai qu'on avait parlé comme des gens civilisés la veille mais son attitude m'intriguait vraiment, ce n'était pas pour cette raison que j'allais devenir son petit ami...

N'est-ce pas ?

-Bien dormi ?

-Non, j'avais très chaud, grognais-je avec une mauvaise foi bien dissimulée, en faite, je déteste partager mon lit.

C'était un mensonge, j'avais adoré le sentir tout contre moi cette nuit-là mais il fallait bien qu'il comprenne que je n'étais pas ce genre de personne.

Il s'est un peu redressé.

Son visage est redevenu froid à une vitesse hallucinante.

-En gros ça veut dire "casse toi et arrête de squatter".

-Content que tu comprennes si vite. C'est bien Potter, tu remontes dans mon estime.

Il s'est levé tellement subitement que cela m'a fait sursauté.

-Je me tire, a-t-il lâché en ramassant ses affaires éparpillées un peu partout dans la pièce.

Ce fut lorsqu'il commença à se rhabiller que je sentis une tristesse évidente me parcourir les tripes.

-Potter ! ai-je appelé un peu désespérément alors qu'il quittait la pièce.

Je sautais de mon lit, enfilais un caleçon et finit par le rattraper avant qu'il ne file.

-Potter !

-T'inquiète Malfoy, on continuera à baiser si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, m'annonça t-il glacial.

Bizarrement, cela ne me soulagea même pas. Je le savais déjà de toute manière…

-Évidemment Potter, tu crois quoi, qu'on peut me jeter comme ça ? Je veux juste te dire que...j'ai aimé cette soirée avec toi hier.

Bon, ça m'a brûlé la gorge de dire une telle chose si…_gentille_, mais je voulais qu'il le sache, cela me semblait important de le préciser.

Et j'ai eu raison de le faire, il m'a souri satisfait, m'a murmuré qu'il avait apprécié également puis m'a doucement embrassé avant de sortir pour de bon.

C'est cette nuit-là qui a vraiment changé notre relation.

Car depuis ce soir-là, il n'était plus question de passer quelques moments de débauche sur un sol crasseux de salle de classe.

Non, il venait dans ma chambre, on passait la soirée ensemble et on...faisait l'amour...

J'ai mis beaucoup plus de temps à me l'avouer, mais je sais maintenant qu'on ne baisait plus, on avait dépassé ça, c'était plus fort.

On se réveillait pelotonnés l'un contre l'autre, cherchant la chaleur de l'autre.

Et je ne l'ai plus jeté parce que je n'en avais pas envie.

La journée, je cherchais en permanence sa présence, un regard, un sourire...

Puis nos engueulades habituelles ont cessé et tout le monde a commencé à avoir des soupçons.

Granger la première, _évidemment_...

Et on a fini par s'afficher, à former un vrai couple. C'était étrange au début de pouvoir s'embrasser le matin devant tout le monde, de pouvoir s'asseoir à côté en cours.

J'ai même _essayé _de faire copain-copain avec ses potes ce qui pour moi représentait un gros progrès -gros effort.

Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que Potter trouve à ce Weasley ou à ce Londubat, par contre, même si je pense toujours que Granger est une fouineuse qui se mêle toujours des affaires d'autrui, elle est plutôt fine et j'ai même fini par me rapprocher d'elle grâce à nos lectures communes...et Thomas et Finnegan, ses copains de dortoirs, sont plutôt...cool et pervers. Ils plaisent beaucoup à mon ami Blaise étant lui-même un peu de la même espèce.

Enfin depuis qu'on sort ensemble publiquement, les Serpentard sont sympas avec les Gryffondor et réciproquement.

À croire que cette rivalité entre nos deux maisons n'était uniquement due au fait que Potter et moi étions rivaux.

En tout cas, le vieux sénile barbu, comment il s'appelle déjà ? Ah ouais, _Deumbeuldaure_, vous avez déjà entendu un nom aussi..._stupide ?! _Moi pas...Ce type est une sorte de croisement entre Gandalf et le Père Noël ! Eurk ! Bref, notre très cher directeur n'a jamais été aussi joyeux de l'entente collective de ces derniers temps.

D'après lui, l'ambiance de Poudlard n'a jamais été aussi MER-VEI-LLEU-SE !

Hourra ! Content que ça lui fasse plaisir, ma foi je m'en tape mais si j'avais su...

Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres est revenu alors vous comprenez, il faut tous qu'on se sert les coudes, plus que jamais et nianiania...

Il tient toujours les mêmes discours vaseux. Je ne vois pas ce que Potter lui trouve, oui parce que lui l'admire et en est très proche...Je ne ferai pas de commentaires !

Mais moi, je m'en contre fiche parce que je me sens tout bêtement heureux.

Ce balafré bandant me rend heureux.

Je sais maintenant que j'en suis fou amoureux, même si ça m'énerve.

Je m'en suis rendu compte lorsque j'ai vu Crivey, cette espèce de bouffon, faire la conversation avec Potter il y a quelques semaines de cela. Celui-ci devait lui raconter quelque chose de fort attrayant car ce microbe bavait presque sur _mon _mec et lui faisait les yeux doux ! Une sourde colère m'a immédiatement envahi...j'étais irrémédiablement jaloux !

Et mon cœur bat tellement fort lorsqu'il rit, lorsqu'il pique ses crises, lorsqu'il m'embrasse...

Je fais tout mon possible pour ne pas sourire niaisement ces temps-ci -Blaise me prévient toujours quand c'est trop visible- mais la tâche est difficile car je ne peux que sourire.

C'est la fin de l'année, on doit tous bosser nos Aspics.

Et je n'ai PAS l'intention de me laisser distraire.

Je crois que Potter n'a pas les mêmes projets. Il ne fait même plus ses devoirs...

Depuis quelques temps, il s'est littéralement installé dans ma chambre, bon je l'ai un peu invité mais je ne pensais pas que toutes ses affaires prendraient toute cette place.

J'ai souvent eu l'impression qu'il portait toujours les mêmes jeans et tee-shirt mais en fait Monsieur a toute une garde robe, seulement chacune de ses fringues sont en trois exemplaires.

Moi qui change de tenue tous les jours, je trouve son comportement pour le moins...étrange. Enfin, c'est une autre mentalité je suppose.

Je ne lui en veux pas pour ça parce que quoi qu'il porte, je le trouve sexy au possible !

Je travaille un devoir de potion que lui semble avoir momentanément oublié puisqu'il fait mumuse avec son Vif d'or sur le canapé.

-Tu peux pas arrêter avec ton stupide Vif d'or ! je m'écrie, rageur.

C'est vrai, ce petit truc fait un petit bruit certes, mais fort agaçant.

-Tu m'étonnes, moi aussi je le trouverais stupide si je ne l'attrapais jamais...ricane-il avec une moue moqueuse.

Faut qu'il ramène encore cet échec cuisant du week-end passé sur le tapis.

On a joué la finale de Quidditch et il a presque attrapé le Vif sous mon nez ! Comme c'est notre dernière année à Poudlard, je n'aurais finalement jamais eu l'occasion de le battre à un match en -merde alors!- six ans !

Et ce petit connard ne cesse de me le faire remarquer depuis trois jours. C'est rageant et dur à encaisser mais j'assume avec le peu de dignité qu'il me reste.

Je me rattraperai quand j'aurai réussi mes Aspics avec brio et lui pas ! Mouaahahahahah !

-Range-le! je siffle, ou va dehors, moi je bosse !

-Tu me mettrais vraiment à la porte, Drago, à cette heure-ci ? Avec le froid qu'il fait ? me dit-il avec ses petits yeux de chiens battus.

J'hausse les sourcils : se fouterait-il de ma gueule par le plus grand des hasards ?

-Mais bien sûr, en plein mois de juin ! Et arrête avec ce truc !

Un petit sourire en coin se dessine sur son visage et je ne peux m'empêcher de le trouver magnifique.

-Je suis allé jouer tout à l'heure, et Bibine me l'a offert, elle a dit que j'étais le meilleur attrapeur qu'elle ait vu depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, raconte-t-il avec arrogance.

-Ça va les chevilles ?

Il lève un sourcil avec suffisance.

-Oh, fais pas ton mauvais joueur et soit plutôt fier de moi !

Heu...c'est un ordre ?

Je lui fais un petit sourire charmeur.

-Mais je le suis, _chéri _!

-Ça te fait une bonne raison pour expliquer à tout le monde pourquoi je t'ai toujours battu : "c'est pas moi qui suis nul, c'est lui qui est trop fort" !

Potter éclate de rire, s'impressionnant lui-même de sa réplique _cinglante._

-C'est ça, casse-toi maintenant et laisse-moi travailler.

Il cesse de ricaner, soupire et se dirige vers la salle de bain pour revenir dix minutes plus tard, avec un bas de pyjama, les cheveux mouillés mais totalement torse nu.

Ce mec a vraiment un corps torride. Le genre de corps à filer des complexes, mais _moi_, je n'ai pas à me plaindre, mes géniteurs se sont plutôt –très- bien débrouillés de ce côté-là...

Je sens la température de mon corps augmenter étrangement...

C'est vrai qu'il fait chaud ces temps-ci, ça sent l'été...

Je déglutis devant ce magnifique spectacle et tourne rapidement mon regard vers mes fiches de révisions.

JE.NE.DOIS.PAS.ME.LAISSER.DISTRAIRE...EN.CE.MOMENT !

Je sens qu'il se rapproche dans mon dos et je frissonne d'anticipation.

Je le sens encercler ses bras puissants autour de moi par derrière et je frisonne à nouveau à ce contact brûlant.

Il dépose des petits baisers affolants dans mon cou et je ne peux que trembler.

Je l'aime tellement.

-Viens au lit, il est tard, me souffle-t-il délicieusement en me mordillant le lobe de l'oreille.

-Je dois bosser...

-Oui, mais demain...

Je le repousse. Je n'ai pas l'intention de foutre mes bonnes résolutions au placard dès la première soirée !

-Non, Potter, fous-moi la paix, je dois travailler et sérieusement, alors barre-toi !

Je pense qu'il n'a pas l'intention lui non plus d'abandonner si rapidement. Oh, et figurez-vous que je pense bien. Il s'installe sans gêne à califourchon sur mes genoux avec un petit sourire joueur. Ses yeux brillent de luxure.

-Si tu savais à quel point j'en ai rien à foutre, Dray...

Il se niche dans mon cou et le picore, le lèche, le suçote, laissant des traces sur ma peau. Et je ne peux que trembler et gémir.

Je ne peux tout simplement pas résister à ses baisers.

Il passe ses mains à travers ma chemise et caresse mon torse sensuellement en insistant sur mes tétons dressés par le plaisir.

Il se redresse un peu et m'embrasse langoureusement.

Je l'aime...

Sentant mon érection contre son bat ventre, il me fait un sourire carnassier. Ses yeux brillent d'éclats victorieux.

Je ne peux pas _lui _résister. Et il le sait...

Je gémis un peu plus fort lorsqu'il commence à mouvoir son bassin contre le mien.

J'ai les reins en feu !

Je le veux !

Je le soulève un peu pendant qu'il continue à me dévorer les lèvres et nous emmène à la chambre.

Une fois arrivés à destination, je le pousse sur le lit et me place au-dessus de lui pour lui dévorer le torse de baisers fiévreux.

Je l'aime...

Je l'entends gémir, grogner, soupirer de plaisir.

Et moi je m'imprègne de son odeur, j'aime tellement chaque parcelle de sa peau dorée. Je commence à la connaître par cœur.

On se retrouve nu très rapidement et on ne peut que gémir et frissonner au contact de nos deux corps qui se frottent lascivement l'un contre l'autre, s'épousant à merveille.

Lorsque je le pénètre, je croise son regard brillant, luisant de plaisir et de désir mêlés.

Je l'embrasse encore pendant qu'il passe paresseusement ses doigts dans mes cheveux pour descendre dans mon dos dans une délicieuse caresse puis ses mains viennent agripper mes fesses alors que j'accélère mes va-et-vient en lui.

Je continue à l'embrasser et il hurle dans ma bouche lorsque l'orgasme nous foudroie à l'unisson.

Je me sens tellement ailleurs quand je lui fais l'amour, ce retour à la réalité me fait toujours un peu peur car je sais qu'on est en guerre, que le monde n'est pas aussi beau que lorsque que je suis dans ses bras, mais quand j'y suis, j'oublie tout le reste pendant quelques instants. Des instants merveilleux.

Je l'aime...

Et je ne lui ai jamais dit...un jour, bientôt, il faudra...

Potter a également une très mauvaise influence sur moi.

L'autre jour, il pleuvait averse.

Et quand il pleut, ce qui arrive _très_ fréquemment dans notre si _bôôôôô _pays, tout le monde fout de la boue partout dans le hall. J'adore, grâce à mon titre de préfet en chef, obliger les petits premiers années à laver leurs cochonneries. Techniquement, c'est à Rusard de nettoyer mais ces petits gamins m'énervent énormément ! Ils font encore plus de bruits que des gonzesses en chaleur, c'est dire, alors c'est leur punition pour être des petits emmerdeurs jacasseurs !

Ils sont tellement habitués à me voir leur gueuler dessus pour les voir nettoyer à chaque fois qu'il pleut, que maintenant plus besoin de leur dire, ils y vont instantanément.

Ce jour-là, Potter et moi, on est rentré de Pré-au-lard, trempés jusqu'aux os, et ils étaient tous là, sous l'œil victorieux de Rusard, à frotter le sol avec des chiffons.

Habituellement, j'aurai souri, moqueur, de les voir dans cette situation si jouissive à mes yeux, mais Potter étant accroché à mon bras, la situation était différente.

Il ne faut pas oublier que mon mec est Saint Potter, Monsieur Le-Sauveur-Qui-S'Occupe-Plus-Du-Sort-Des-Autres-Que-Du-Sien...

Mouais, mon cul !

Pourtant, comme c'était à prévoir...

-Putain, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? s'exclame ce dernier l'air indigné, Rusard leur fait faire son sale boulot, quel pourri, je vais aller lui en toucher deux mots...

Je le retiens.

-Non laisse, j'y vais.

Je m'avance vers les mômes et leur ordonnent de déguerpir en vitesse. Ils me lancent tous un sourire ravi sous les regards haineux de Rusard.

-Mais...mais, bégaye-t-il stupidement.

-Je me suis dis que si vous alliez rejoindre le sol crasseux de temps en temps, vous vous trouverez sûrement un ami, vous êtes tellement similaires, j'annonce en lui accordant un regard dégoûté.

J'ai toujours détesté ce type !

Potter me regarde avec admiration.

-Pas la peine de me complimenter, je dis, lui coupant la parole, c'est moi qui ai dis aux mioches d'aller nettoyer.

Potter fronce les sourcils en croisant les bras d'un air de dire "tout s'explique".

-Oh, alors tu n'étais pas dans ton grand jour de bonté ? fait-il l'air énervé, et je peux savoir pourquoi tu les utilises comme des boniches ?

Bon, j'ai eu le droit à trente, voir cinquante minutes de discours moralisateurs, ça m'apprendra à sortir avec un Gryffondor.

N'empêche que depuis, les petits gamins peuvent foutre de la boue partout, c'est Rusard qui va en baver, j'aurais trop peur que Potter me coince pour m'étrangler !

-Malfoy ! m'interpelle Potter alors que je sors de mon cours de Sortilège, le dernier de la journée.

Il m'embrasse furtivement, c'est sa façon à lui de me saluer...et ma foi, j'aime bien...

Je n'ai pas eu un seul cours en commun avec lui aujourd'hui, oui y'a des jours pourris parfois...

-Tu viens faire un tour dehors ? propose-t-il avec un grand sourire en observant le beau ciel bleu par la fenêtre avec un air rêveur.

Je nous imagine déjà collés l'un à l'autre à l'ombre d'un arbre sous le soleil brillant. Argh je deviens romantique !

Je suis pathétique, pathétiquement amoureux.

-À quoi tu penses ? s'enquit Potter l'air amusé.

Et je reviens sur terre brutalement, s'il savait...

-À rien, je réponds avec mon impassibilité légendaire.

Pourtant il n'a pas l'air totalement convaincu mais préfère ne pas s'attarder sur le sujet.

-Tu viens alors ?

-Non, j'ai rendez-vous avec Granger à la bibliothèque dans deux minutes.

-Avec Granger ? Heu Hermione ? Merde faut que j'arrête de te fréquenter.

Je souris narquoisement, c'est vrai que j'ai _moi aussi_ une bonne influence sur mon Gryffondor.

-Elle doit m'expliquer un truc en Runes Anciennes, faut que j'y aille.

Je m'apprête à partir lorsqu'il me retient par le bras. Il a l'air outré.

-Déjà que j'ai du mal à te voir m'abandonner pour cette matière débile mais alors encore plus que tu me largues aussi facilement. Tu pourrais au moins me rouler une pelle magistrale histoire de me faire croire que tu n'as pas vraiment le choix ! s'écrie-t-il indigné.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, amusé. Potter est vraiment susceptible.

Je m'exécute et lui _roule une pelle magistrale _qui frôle l'indécence à tel point que McGonagall, qui passait dans le coin, nous demande d'être plus discret ce qui a le mérite de redonner le sourire à Harry.

-Mr. Potter, quand vous aurez fini vos échanges de salives avec Mr. Malfoy -elle nous lance un regard noir- vous vous rendrez chez le professeur Dumbledore, il souhaite s'entretenir avec vous et n'oubliez pas qu'il aime les dragées _aux citrons_...

Puis elle se retire en marmonnant que nous sommes de vrais dépravés, à croire que personne ne l'a jamais embrassé, ça ne m'étonnerait presque pas, elle est tellement vieille peau.

Après un instant de réflexion, je me demande si elle est toujours vierge...EURK ! McGonagall entrain de se faire sauter, voilà qui ferait débander n'importe lesquels des pires débauchés...

Enfin, tout le monde passe par la jeunesse un jour ou l'autre, même _elle_, difficile à croire, je vous l'accorde !

-Pff quelle conne ! je m'exclame, qu'est-ce qu'on en a à foutre que ce taré aime les dragées aux citrons...

Argh, en plus je trouve ça dégueulasse, il a vraiment des goûts de chiottes ce vieillard !

Potter rit un peu.

-C'est le mot de passe pour rentrer dans son bureau, idiot.

-Ah.

_Et comment j'étais sensé savoir ça, hein ???_

-Bon, j'y vais, annonce t-il, on se voit au dîner, ok ?

J'acquiesce. Il m'attire à lui pour m'embrasser fougueusement et je le laisse faire.

J'adore ses baisers...

Lorsque le dîner est servi, je ne vois Harry nul part comme il me l'avait dit, ni le soir dans ma chambre.

Mais je ne suis pas du genre à m'inquiéter pour si peu. The Fou a dû prolonger leur entrevue et il a préféré dormir dans son dortoir, vous ne voyez pas le rapport ? Moi non plus ! Mais pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire, ça lui arrive parfois de dormir avec ses potes, ok presque jamais, mais c'est rien...

Je le verrai demain...

Le matin, quand j'ouvre les yeux, je me sens étrangement seul. Peut-être bien parce que _je suis _seul !

J'ai froid.

Harry n'est pas là. Je m'étais habitué à sa chaleur et ses baisers matinaux.

Mais ce matin, je n'ai rien de tout ça et ça me fait un grand vide.

C'est chiant d'être amoureux.

Je n'ai jamais aimé le fait d'être dépendant de quoi que ce soit et encore moins de quelqu'un pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire à l'idée de le revoir bientôt.

Putain ! Ce con m'a manqué !

Je me rends dans la grande salle afin de prendre mon petit déjeuner, tout beau, tout propre. Mais je ne le vois nulle part. Granger et Weasley papotent tranquillement avec Londubat mais Potter n'est pas avec eux.

Dépité, je rejoins mes amis à la table des Serpentard.

Je m'assois à côté de Blaise qui discutent avec Finnegan et Thomas.

Ces trois-là sont devenus presque inséparables, ça me gonfle.

-Hey Drago ! Pourquoi tu tires cette tronche ? s'enquit mon soit disant meilleur ami.

-Salut, je fais en me tournant vers les deux Gryffondor, Potter n'est pas encore descendu ?

-Bah, je croyais qu'il était avec toi. Il ne dort pas dans ta chambre maintenant ? s'étonne Finnigan.

Je fronce les sourcils, agacé.

-Si crétin, mais cette nuit, il est venu dormir dans votre dortoir !

-Désolé mec, mais on l'a pas vu ce matin, ni hier soir.

-Toi non plus ? me demande Blaise.

Je secoue la tête de plus en plus inquiet.

-Il avait rendez-vous avec Dumby hier et je ne l'ai pas revu depuis.

Les deux Gryffondor ricanent.

Je ne vois vraiment pas le comique de la situation ! Harry a disparut et ils s'en foutent.

-Putain ! rigole Thomas, j'espère qu'il s'est pas fait le dirlo, c'est pas saint, ce type a au moins cent cinquante ans de plus que lui...

Je me lève furieux.

-Pauvre imbécile !

Je les abandonne, glacial, j'ai juste le temps d'entendre un des deux Gryffondor me crier que c'était pour rire.

Ahahahahah ! Je suis plié en deux.

Ils ont vraiment un sens de l'humour inquiétant ces gens-là...Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Harry n'est pas là et que personne ne l'a vu.

-Vous avez vu Potter ?

-Bonjour Malfoy, on va très bien merci ! fait Weasley, sarcastique.

Argh ! Je le hais...

Voyant que je suis à bout de nerf et parallèlement à deux doigts de lui écraser la gueule dans ses œufs, il me répond qu'il n'a pas vu Harry depuis leur dernier cours hier après-midi.

Bon, s'en est assez ! Où est ce con ? J'espère qu'il va bien...Pitié, faites qu'il aille bien...

Je parie que le vieux est responsable.

Je me rends donc dans le bureau de mon directeur préféré en ayant bien en tête _qu'il aime les dragées aux citrons_...

S'il a fait quoi que ce soit de mal à mon mec, je lui arrache la barbe et l'étrangle avec...

Je prononce le mot de passe en songeant très fort que ce type est pitoyable et monte les escaliers en colimaçon qui mène à son bureau.

Faites que Potter y soit, faites qu'il y soit...

-Drago, comment vas-tu ?

Et merde ! _Dumbo _est derrière une grande table spacieuse occupé à caresser son piaf...ouais phénix, c'est pareil. SANS.MON.GRYFFONDOR.

Il a l'air clairement surpris de me voir débouler si tôt mais il me sourit poliment.

Je n'ai pas la moindre intention de faire de même si c'est ce qu'il attend, il peut toujours crever.

-Où est Harry ? je crache sèchement.

Une lueur de tristesse traverse son visage et moi je me sens de plus en plus mal.

Mais bordel, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Harry ne t'a pas parlé de notre rendez-vous d'hier ?

-Non. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis votre rendez-vous justement, ni ses amis.

-Il faut lui laisser un peu de temps, je le vois à nouveau cet après-midi, je lui dirai de venir te voir s'il n'est toujours pas venu d'ici là.

-Mais où est-il ? Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? Pourquoi a-t-il besoin de temps ?

-Ce n'est pas à moi de te répondre, Drago, maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excusez, j'ai du travail...

-Non, je ne vous excuse pas puisque vous me le demandez, pff et vous parlez d'un travail, câliner votre pigeon ! Dîtes-moi où est Harry !

Heu...J'ai été un peu insolent mais...rien à foutre, je veux savoir où est mon copain...

Le vieux a un petit sourire amusé qui a pour effet de m'énerver encore plus.

-Va en cours Drago, m'ordonne t-il d'une voix douce, Harry sera bientôt rentré.

Et moi je ne peux qu'obéir. Que faire d'autre ?

Potter ne s'est pas montré de toute la journée qui a suivit.

Il finit par se pointer le lendemain au soir alors que tout le monde dîne.

Weasley et Granger mangent à mes côtés avec Blaise et Pansy ce soir-là.

Je ne le vois pas arriver. Il se glisse discrètement à côté de Hermione l'air de rien, comme s'il n'avait pas disparut depuis deux jours et moi je sursaute croyant avoir vu un fantôme.

Il est beau et il est rentré.

Malgré moi, je souris…

Un sourire qui se fane en un éclair lorsque je vois sa mine si lugubre.

Il ne dit rien, se laisse faire alors que Granger le serre dans ses bras et lui barbouille le visage de baisers baveux en lui répétant de ne jamais lui refaire une frayeur pareille.

J'aimerais pouvoir lui reprocher la même chose mais il m'est impossible de l'ouvrir tellement il a l'air triste et fatigué. Il m'ignore et ne m'a pas regardé une seule fois depuis qu'il est arrivé.

J'ai l'étrange envie de chialer...

-Mais Harry ! Bon sang ! Vas-tu enfin nous dire où tu étais ??? s'exclame Granger sévèrement.

-Non, il répond avec un ton très sec.

Il a la voix rauque. Son regard tellement brillant d'habitude n'a jamais paru aussi sombre.

Il me fait peur...

Je crois qu'il a pleuré...

-Harry ! s'indigne la brunette, qu'est-ce que...

-Ça ne regarde que moi, dit-il simplement, Dumbledore m'a dit que vous étiez inquiets, alors je suis passé vous voir.

-Mais, tu ne dors plus à l'école ? s'étonne la belette.

Il hausse les épaules.

-J'ai des choses importantes à régler et ça ne vous regarde pas.

-Avec Dumbledore ?

-Peut-être.

Je sens une sourde colère m'envahir.

-Putain, arrête de faire ton mystérieux et parle-nous ! Tu disparais comme ça sans rien dire à personne et tu te ramènes comme si c'était normal de nous garder dans l'ignorance. Et maintenant tu nous prends pour des boulets avec tes petits secrets à la con ! j'explose hors de moi, on est pas tes bouche-trous Potter !

J'ai enfin réussi à l'ouvrir mais je n'aurais peut-être pas dû.

Il me regarde enfin et me lance un regard tellement méprisant que j'en frissonne d'effroi.

-Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée de venir, lâche t-il froidement en se levant si subitement que tout le monde en est étonné, je me tire.

-Harry ! appelle Granger avec une petite voix étranglée.

Je me lève à mon tour en lui assurant que je m'en charge.

S'il croit qu'il peut partir comme ça pour se volatiliser deux minutes plus tard, il se met le doigt dans l'œil et bien profondément.

Surtout qu'il m'a tout simplement traité comme un chien !

Je le rattrape facilement dans le hall d'entrer et l'oblige à s'arrêter en l'attrapant par le bras.

-Lâche-moi ! siffle t-il.

Maintenant qu'il est plus près de moi, je suis certain qu'il a pleuré.

Mon cœur se serre douloureusement.

-Tu crois que tu peux partir comme ça ? Tu vas me dire où tu étais !

-Mêle-toi de ton cul ! assène-t-il furieux.

-Non je ne crois pas...Je ne te lâcherai pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas tout raconté.

-Tu crois que tu me fais peur ? Je suis nettement plus puissant que toi Malfoy, ne me force pas à te le prouver alors casse-toi...

-Pourquoi tu as pleuré ?

-Pff t'as fumé, nit-il sans surprise en évitant soigneusement mon regard, lâche-moi maintenant, faut que j'y aille.

-Où ça ?

-PUTAIN, hurle t-il en perdant son sang froid, LACHE-MOI !

Je sens alors sa puissante magie gronder en lui et quelques instants plus tard je suis projeté violemment contre le sol.

J'ai juste le temps de croiser son regard rempli de tristesse avant qu'il ne s'en aille à nouveau.

Ne pas pleurer, ne pas pleurer...

Merde j'ai pas versé une larme depuis des années...

Et je n'arrive plus à dormir depuis que Potter est parti.

Le dirlo, d'après les dires de McGonagall, s'absente souvent.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?

Ça concerne sûrement Voldemort. J'aimerais tellement aider, l'aider lui, le soutenir.

Il ne veut pas de mon aide. Il s'en tape !

Peut-être ne m'aime-t-il pas autant que moi je l'aime ?

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le lui dire avant qu'il s'enfuie.

Cela fait dix jours que la nuit, je me promène en pensant à lui parce que je n'arrive plus à fermer les yeux depuis qu'il m'a quitté. Alors au lieu de gigoter nerveusement dans mon lit en attendant un sommeil, qui je sais, ne viendra pas, je m'occupe comme je peux. Alors je sors.

Et puis, j'aime bien la nuit, c'est calme, tranquille et il n'y a personne pour me faire chier.

Et la nuit est belle aujourd'hui. Les étoiles et la lune éclairent le parc. Il fait très doux. Et alors que je longe la forêt interdite, j'aperçois une silhouette un peu plus loin, assise dans l'herbe.

Je m'approche intrigué, moi qui croyais être le seul à avoir de telles balades nocturnes.

Et plus je me rapproche, plus mon cœur bat parce que je sais qui c'est...

Je sais qui est la personne assise dans l'herbe qui regarde le ciel avec les larmes aux yeux et qui tire des bouffés de sa clope avec autant de concentration.

Potter...

Et moi rien que de le voir dans cet état, j'ai envie de le serrer dans mes bras parce que je ne supporte pas de le voir si mal et ne pas en connaître la raison. Mais je ne fais rien parce que je me souviens très bien à quel point sa magie bouillonne en lui de façon très violente et je tiens à la vie...

-Harry ? je risque en m'approchant prudemment.

Il sursaute et d'un revers brusque, essuie ses joues maculées de larmes.

-Salut, dit-il en prenant un ton qui se veut dégagé.

Il a l'air beaucoup plus calme que la fois où il m'a projeté à travers le hall. Je sais que cette fois, il ne me fera rien. Alors je m'assoie près de lui et remarque avec horreur qu'à certains endroits, ses vêtements son troués, sa peau écorchée...il est blessé, peut-être gravement et ce con se contente de cloper au lieu d'aller se faire soigner !

-Harry, je veux que tu me dises ce qui t'arrive, pourquoi es-tu dans un si piteux état ?

-N'exagère rien, ce ne sont que des égratignures.

-Te fous pas de moi ! Va à l'infirmerie, tu...

-Non ! Je ne veux pas, compris ? dit-il très froidement.

Je ne veux pas le mettre en colère alors je n'insiste pas.

-Ok, alors dis-moi ce qui se passe...

-C'est rien, Dumbledore m'entraîne au combat, pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire, je n'ai rien dit par crainte que tout le monde soit au courant.

-Il t'entraîne ? Il veut te tuer oui ! je m'exclame avec amertume.

J'aperçois une petite lueur amusée traverser ses yeux.

-Il faut croire que je ne suis pas encore assez rapide...

Il bouge un peu son épaule légèrement ensanglantée et pousse un petit gémissement plaintif.

-Harry...je veux être avec toi...pourquoi me rejettes-tu ainsi ? Je veux être à tes côtés, te...

-Non, je ne veux pas, me coupe-t-il l'air plus déterminé que jamais, j'ai bien réfléchi ces derniers temps et comme toi pour tes révisions, je ne veux aucunes distractions.

Je fronce les sourcils, cette déclaration ne me dit rien de bien rassurant mais je le laisse continuer.

-Je dois le tuer, Drago et je dois le faire seul, je ne peux pas faire comme si je n'étais pas différent. Ces derniers mois avec toi, j'essayais de prouver que je pouvais être comme tout le monde, rire avec mes amis, me préoccuper de mes examens, avoir un petit copain mais c'était pour m'empêcher de voir la réalité en face. Je ne suis plus un adolescent de dix sept ans qui fait la fête et qui révise, je suis Harry Potter, le survivant, l'élu, celui qui doit _le _tuer...Je suis déterminé à le battre et je sais que je le ferai même si je dois mourir pour ça, tu comprends ?

J'acquiesce en déglutissant difficilement. Pourtant je ne veux pas comprendre ce qu'il essaye de me dire...

-C'est pourquoi, c'est fini Drago. Je vais continuer seul. Je n'ai plus besoin de personne.

-Et Dumbledore ? Lui tu es toujours collé à lui ! je fais remarquer avec colère.

-Il m'aide à contrôler mes pouvoirs et ma magie mais bientôt je me débrouillerai sans lui, sans personne.

-Tu ne peux pas m'écarter de ta vie comme ça, c'est trop facile, tu ne peux _pas_...

-Si je le peux et je le ferai. Et puis soyons réalistes, ce n'était qu'une histoire de cul entre nous, un bon coup comme ça. Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Tu t'en remettras vite, affirme-t-il sans laisser paraître la moindre trace d'émotion.

Je crois que je vais chialer devant lui.

Jamais personne ne m'avait autant blessé avec de simples mots.

Il n'a pas le droit de salir mes sentiments !

Je sais qu'il ment...

Il évite mon regard, écrase sa cigarette avec son pied puis se lève avec ce même visage impassible et s'apprête à partir mais je me lève à mon tour et le retiens par la main.

-Je dois y aller. Laisse-moi.

Il me dit ces deux phrases toujours sans m'accorder le moindre regard.

-Il faut que je te dise quelque chose avant que tu partes, tu sais...je...

Il baisse les yeux en prenant un air blasé et cela m'énerve.

-REGARDE-MOI !

Il sursaute. Je l'attrape par les deux bras pour l'attirer plus près de moi et place mes mains en coupe sur son visage pour le forcer à me regarder en face.

Il a l'air troublé.

-Harry, je t'aime, j'annonce tristement.

Il ferme instantanément les yeux comme pour s'assurer qu'il a bien entendu.

-Ne me rejette pas, je chuchote avec désespoir, je t'aime...

-Tais toi, Malfoy, dit-il plus agressivement, ne dis pas ça...s'il te plait, ce n'est pas vrai...

-Depuis longtemps Harry, si longtemps...

-LA FERME ! hurle t-il, ce n'est pas de l'amour, Drago, tu crois m'aimer mais ce n'est pas moi, ce n'est...

-Ne remets pas en question mes sentiments ! Je sais ce que je ressens, je croyais que tu le savais, je croyais que j'avais réussi à te le faire ressentir.

Harry semble au bord du gouffre, je sais qu'il m'aime aussi. Ses yeux se remplissent de larmes. Il n'a jamais paru aussi fragile. Il vacille un peu et je le soutiens dans mes bras.

Je me penche vers lui et me niche dans son cou.

-Ne me repousse pas Harry, je souffle, je t'aime tellement, ne me laisse pas...

Il gémit et finit par me serrer avec force.

Il pose ses mains de chaque coté de mon visage et m'embrasse.

C'est un baiser plein de passion et de désespoir mêlé. Je crois comprendre dans ce baiser qu'il veut me dire qu'il m'aime aussi...

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il en essuyant ses larmes, pourquoi fallait-il que tu me le dises maintenant ?

-Je veux être à tes côtés...

Mon Gryffondor secoue la tête.

-Je ne peux pas, je ne peux _pas_...Je dois mettre à l'écart tous mes proches, _il _voudra m'atteindre à travers vous, je suis dangereux près de vous...près de toi...

-N'essaye pas de me protéger, Harry, je ne...

-Je dois continuer seul, je ne pourrai pas le vaincre si je m'inquiète pour toi...

Je n'arriverai pas à le convaincre, il semble si sûr de lui, si déterminé...

-Après, tu reviendras n'est-ce pas ?

Il baisse les yeux.

-Je...je ne pense pas revenir Drago...

-Ne dis pas ça ! Tu le vaincras et tu reviendras !

Il me sourit mais je sais qu'il n'y croit pas. Pourtant j'ai besoin qu'il y croit. J'ai besoin d'espoir parce que je l'aime.

Il me serre contre lui dans une étreinte désespérée et pleure toujours. Je lui caresse les joues et embrasse ses larmes.

Il presse doucement ses mains sur ma nuque et nos lèvres se rencontrent. Nos langues se cherchent, s'entremêlent. Je l'embrasse avec tout l'amour que je ressens pour lui et me gave de sa délicieuse saveur. Une dernière fois...

Il finit par se reculer et disparaître dans la nuit.

Je ne réussi pas à l'en empêcher.

Je lui en veux de m'avoir abandonné mais il veut me protéger parce qu'il m'aime. Et puis il a son propre combat à mener.

Après avoir eut mes Aspics, je suis rentré dans l'Ordre du Phénix avec Blaise, Granger et toute la famille Tache De Rousseurs en espérant le revoir.

Pourtant, je ne l'ai jamais revu après cette nuit-là.

Il a détruit Voldemort un an après et en est mort.

C'est Granger qui me l'a appris, elle était en larmes et dans un piteux état ce matin-là, avec ses joues rouges et son maquillage qui coulait.

Moi je n'ai eu aucune réaction à part un "ok" en guise de réponse. Elle a eu l'air clairement étonné et a répété comme si j'étais bouché. Elle s'attendait peut-être à une crise de larmes mémorable comme font les gonzesses qui viennent de se faire larguer...

Je l'ai planté et me suis contenté de marcher dans le parc le plus proche.

Il pleuvait se jour-là et tout le monde avait déserté.

Potter adorait la pluie...

Lorsque j'ai vraiment réalisé que plus jamais je ne le reverrais, j'ai craqué.

Je suis tombé à genoux dans la boue et j'ai hurlé de douleur, complètement abattu.

C'était comme s'il m'avait dit adieu cette nuit-là, comme s'il savait ce qui allait se produire..."je ne pense pas revenir"...

Il ne m'a pas menti, il savait qu'il allait y rester mais il savait qu'il allait tous nous sauver.

Beaucoup sont morts notamment Blaise, deux ou trois Weasley mais je ne sais plus lesquels, ils se ressemblent tous et même Dumbledore. Weasley –précision : le meilleur pote de Potter- et Granger ont sûrement dû se marier et avoir une colonie de mômes aux taches de rousseurs.

Je suppose, bien entendu, étant donné que lorsque Potter a sombré, j'ai fui tout ce qui se rapportait autrefois à lui ou à mon passé. Je suis allé vivre en Amérique et je ne sais pas ce que tous sont devenus par la suite. Et pour être franc, je m'en contre fou !

J'ai mis du temps à laisser quelqu'un _d'autre _m'embrasser ou me toucher à nouveau.

Il fallait tout de même que j'aie une descendance, je suis un Malfoy, mais mon cœur lui a toujours appartenu...

Je m'imagine parfois -souvent- se qui se serait passé si Harry avait survécu et songe avec un regret qui me ronge de l'intérieur, à toutes les choses que je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui dire...

Dans le monde sorcier rien n'est impossible et j'ai le sentiment qu'un jour, je le reverrai...

**The end !**

_Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Si c'est le cas, faites le moi savoir ! Kissoux à tous et à bientôt…_


End file.
